


Day 4: Divine

by HeleneOfFlowers



Series: Enjoltaire Week 2016 [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Enjoltaire Week 2016, Internal Monologue, M/M, exr week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeleneOfFlowers/pseuds/HeleneOfFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em></em><strong>divine</strong> [dɪˈvʌɪn]<br/>adjective<br/>1. of or like God or a god.<br/>2. (informal) very pleasing; delightful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4: Divine

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaan I'm one day late because of my french exam yesterday. I have to tell you, four hour exams which result in writing 11 pages about poetry are absolute HELL. Don't do this to yourself if you can avoid it! Listen to my advice! However, I'll try to finish the day 5 one shot for today so I can finish Enjoltaire Week in time and can concentrate on studying for my oral exam. I hope you like it!

Enjolras was a man who didn't believe in God. Or in gods for that matter. While he was convinced there had to be life on other planets (to think otherwise would have been rather close-minded, in his opinion), he stubbornly refused to believe in the existence of some conscious higher being which was able to control his life (or even just some small aspect of it) and he couldn't do anything about it. However, he had to admit that Grantaire was nothing he could put into words. Sometimes, Enjolras wasn't even sure he could entirely comprehend what Grantaire was. Not sometimes. Most of the time. Grantaire was stubborn, infuriating, careless, cynical, impulsive and tactless. But he also was caring, sociable, understanding, charming, humorous, energetic, honest, creative, persistent, broad minded, bright, intelligent, intuitive, quick-witted, and versatile. Grantaire was everything and nothing at once. Grantaire was... _Grantaire_. Enjolras didn't know what to think of him. One day he was happily drinking with Joly and Bahorel, another it seemed he could barely stand. Sometimes he showed up late with paint stains all over himself and sometimes he showed up late with a bottle of wine in one hand, a cigarette in the other, and with dark circles under his eyes. Every time this happened, Enjolras wanted to send him home, to order him to sleep for 12 hours before showing up again, but he didn't. Grantaire was a more or less functioning adult, and he wouldn't have listened to him anyway. Every time Grantaire entered the Café Musain, with his uncombed hair and his overused shoes, Enjolras wondered why he even bothered to come back. He had clearly no special interest in helping fight for their cause, and he could meet the others somewhere else. Yet he came every Tuesday without fault. Normally, Enjolras would have thrown out a person like this a long time ago, but with Grantaire, he simply couldn't bring himself to do it. For one, he didn't know what consequences his action would have on the other man, who seemed to close to the edge of sickness than was acceptable and second, Enjolras knew he would regret it. Every time when Grantaire was in a bad mood, it reflected immediately on the reunion in general. But when he was happy, when he had just finished a painting he had been working on for the last two weeks, then, oh, Grantaire was simply divine. Everybody was laughing, everybody was ecstatic, everybody was being the better version of themselves. Even Enjolras. Especially Enjolras.  
No. In the Café Musain, Grantaire would always have a place to come back to.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and if you did, please don't hesitate and come talk to me either on tumblr ([Helene-Of-Flowers](http://helene-of-flowers.tumblr.com/welcome)) or on twitter ([HeleneOfFlowers](https://twitter.com/HeleneOfFlowers))!


End file.
